The Son of Neptune
by nilaybit
Summary: This story explains about Percy's life at Roman camp
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Neptune

Chapter 1: The Wolf Ride

I woke up when cold water fall on my head. My body filled with energy. "Uhh" I muttered.

"Are you OK?" a boy's voice asked

"Yah" I said by scratching my head.

Then I saw a 15 or 16 year old boy who was standing in front of me. He was starring with his wild face towards me. He was handsome though. He had a black hair. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

Then I noticed I was on the ground lying on the road beside a park. I can see the children playing games with their friends. Some of them were chasing each other and playing some tricks and making jokes. Some guy was pouring water to plants of park and trees. I tried to think how I got here but nothing came from my head. The last thing I remember is the smell of sea breeze & then nothing.

He asked me again "Are you OK Percy?"

"I am fine" I said "What happened?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" he replied and started walking towards the park where a couple of boys were standing and they were laughing madly & pointing their fingers towards me. I tried to think what is going on and the boy who asked me that _Are you OK_, but nothing came. He didn't even know his age or his name. Then he remembered that boy called him Percy that could be his name but his head was still missing his last name.

I looked down at myself I was wearing orange T-shirt which said CAMP HALF-BLOOD and black jeans. A pen was in my pocket. Suddenly he heard the raised voice from that group. The boy who was standing in front of Percy was arguing loudly with them. He slapped one of them and that boy fell down with his chest on the ground.

The other members at the group were so mad, they all charged together at that boy. I had a sudden feeling to warn that boy but it was too late. I heard one of them say "Let's get this punk, guys."

"Yah let's get him he need to learn a lesson" the other one said with a sneer

He grabbed him by collar and gave him a push other one grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground. He let out a yell from his mouth. They laughed again at him. I ran to a guy who fell on the ground and helped him up.

"Are you OK?" I asked

"Yah" he replied

"Take him to his Mommy Percy may you can both cry on her lap" one of them said with grin. Anger flooded in my head but controlled myself.

"_Braccas meas vescimini!_" he spat at them.

Those guys looked at him by confusion but I understood perfectly I think it meant _eat my pants! _I wasn't sure how I knew that but I understood him perfectly he just cursed at him in Latin.

Before I could say anything that one of that guy asked "What are you talking about? What did you say?"

He was looking at them in confusion too. One of them said to other "May cursing us in some other language. Let's get him"

All three boys charged at both of us. The guy with a green T-shirt came earlier and was ready to punch but before he could do anything I grabbed his punch with my hand and kicked him in the stomach. He flew straight towards the gate of the park and hit his head to the gate and lay there unconscious. The look on the face of other two boys was priceless. They looked at each other and charged at me together. I came forward furiously to cover the boy who just cursed in Latin but before I could do anything those boys was hit by the water from the pipe from the park.

I saw that water flew straight towards them with a dangerous force and throw them towards the footpath. I and boy beside me just stared at this. What in the world just happened? I asked myself but nothing came from my head. I frustrated with confusion in my head. I didn't even know who I am and how am I suppose to answer what happened.

That boy grabbed my hand and said in urgent voice "Percy quick let's go"

"What?" I asked with frustration. But he didn't wait for it and grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him.

We ran like a one or two mile and then we entered in a restaurant. We pick a table and sat there taking deep breaths. I wasn't sure why he brought me here and I didn't even know his name.

He looked at me and then started laughing madly and said "That was fun, where did you learn to fight like that Percy?"

"I don't know" I said

"Really, are you joking? It was awesome" He said with grin still laughing

"Who are you? And why you brought me here with you?" I asked fiercely

He stopped laughing and asked "Are you kidding?"

"I am dead serious man"

"I am you best friend Percy stop messing around" he replied annoyed. The look on his face said that he is not buying whatever game I am planning.

"Hey, I don't know you man please tell me who are you? And what you want with me?" I asked

He stared at me for couple of seconds and then asked "Are you serious? You really don't know who I am?"

"It's worse than that. I don't know who I am"

The boy just stared at him in complete awe. Then asked "How did this happen? Does your head hurt?"

"I don't know" I replied still frustrating "I don't know anything. I don't remember you or anything about me. I didn't even know my name until you called me. Please tell me who I am and what is going on"

He was stunned by this "Maybe you got amnesia or something when you hit you head to ground"

"I hit my head to the ground?" I asked

"Yah, I was angry at those kids. They pushed you and then you hit to the ground" he said looking worried

"I don't know. I don't remember that or remember hitting ground either" I said

"My name is Nero Thomas" he said "We are best friends and we were going school together"

"OK what else you can tell me" I asked

But before he can say more the police car's siren came from every side and Nero face turned pale. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we left the restaurant

"Cops" He replied running towards the back of restaurant

"Are you and me are criminals?" I asked

"No, we are orphans." He replied "We both ran away from the orphan because we didn't like there and they were making us do silly works" He was running towards the road of the other side.

When we were certain that cops are not behind us we stopped at the valley that read Sonoma Valley for rest, "Those crazy orphans reported to police and ever since they were chasing us"

"Man I didn't expected this" I said

"Hey, we are not bad people" he said "Our luck is bad that's all"

I looked at him sadly. I know he was right. At least he is here with me when I need help. "Let's go to the park here"

"Sure" I replied and I know I need some peace to think what I am going to do about my amnesia.

We both arrive at park near a house called Wolf House. I wondered why it is given name Wolf house. I asked Nero about it.

"Don't know just have some basic idea that a guy name Jack London who was writer" Nero replied "He wrote about wolves and built this house by himself that is why this place called Wolf House"

I looked at the house it was complete in ruin of red and gray stones rough-hewn timber beams. They went inside. He saw the house was built in giant **U** form. There was an empty pool.

Suddenly they heard a sound that ground started to rumble "It's an earthquake" Nero shouted

But before we both could understand anything a orge-like creatures rose from the ground. Nero yelled as other 3 creatures rose straight from earth. "What the heck is that thing?"

"Vroom vroom" they bellowed and charged at us

One of them grabbed Nero bay hand and throw him towards the pool. He yelped and I ran to him "Nero, are you OK?"

"Yah" He rose but his face was still pale "What are those things?"

"I don't know" I replied but I had a sudden feeling to go for my pen like I always do when I was in trouble.

I punched one of them on the mouth but as soon as I did his face turned into sand and after few second a new head was replaced by this. "Holy cow" Nero yelled

"Oh gods" I said "Gegenees"

"What?" Nero asked

"An Earthborn, the six arm giant" I replied but not knowing sure from where I know that

I took out my pen when Nero saw these he said "Hey what are you doing asking this monster for autograph?"

But I ignored him and uncapped it like I have done many times and it grew into a large bronze sword. Nero backed away "Hey where did you get that?"

But I charged at them and slew one of them right through their chest and it turned to dust and sink to the ground. I got the other one also but heard "Vroom vroom" then I heard a thumping sound and I turned then saw Nero was also fighting with Earthborn. He was hitting the monster with the wooden stick. And the couple of minutes all the Earthborn were destroyed.

I recap my sword and it turned again to pen. I somehow remembered the name of it. Nero asked "What is it?"

"Anaklusoms" I said

"What?" He asked confused

"Riptide" I translated for him not certain how I know it.

Before we could understand what was going on a woman's voice came from far end "Well done demigods"

A couple of wolves came out of nowhere and surrounded Percy and Nero. Nero raised his stick ready for attack and I uncapped my pen.

"There is no need for weapons my pup" the wolf in the middle one said

"Holy cow that wolf is talking" Nero said and backed away

"My name is Lupa. I am the she-wolf goddess" the wolf replied

"Stop joking around" Nero replied

"I have never heard of Lupa" I replied

"Of course you don't" Lupa growled "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What do you want?" Nero asked

But before I understand anything Lupa leaped at Nero and bite him on the hand. He backed up quickly by kicking her "What the hell?" His arm was bleeding

"He seems strong" Lupa said to others and other wolves muttered in agreement. And suddenly there was a gasp of wolves and everyone was watching Nero. There was an image of spear floating over the Nero's head.

"Nero you are a son of Ares" I said but I should have kept quite because as soon as I said the other wolves growled at me.

"What?" Nero asked

"You are a demigod my pup" Lupa said

"What do you mean by demigod?" Nero asked

"It means you are a half-blood half human and half god. A child of god of war, Ares" I said

"A son of Mars not Ares" Lupa said with glare

"I don't know what it means" Nero said

"Ares is a Greek name of god of war" Lupa said she moved her head towards one of the wolf and he came forward with greet and stand beside the Nero. Nero backed away but Lupa said "Don't worry we will explain everything at Legion Camp"

"What? We are not going anywhere with you" Nero said

"Right first we need answers. What you want from us?" Percy asked

The Lupa leaped at Percy and tried to bite but couldn't do it. Percy was unharmed even after Lupa's sharp teeth were on his hand. "Interesting that's the first one I seen from them" Lupa said

"Who are you talking about?" Percy asked

"We have to take you with us as well" Lupa said but other wolf argued with growling

"We have no choice. This is a place where they start their journey" Lupa said

"What journey? Who are you talking about?" Percy asked

"We will explain everything at camp young demigod" Lupa said

Percy and Nero knew they have no choice so they climb at the back of one of the wolf and together all the wolf left. It was surprised that they could move so fast. Percy could hardly see the other things. Sometime he hit by branches of trees or water or dust. But he could not bring himself the find the exact path of their journey.

At last they arrived at their destination where Percy watched the name at the entrance. Percy and Nero climb down from the wolf's back. Lupa said "This is the safe place for the demigods. Welcome to the Legion Camp"

And together Percy and Nero both entered the Legion Camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Legion Camp

As we entered the camp we saw that there were the other kids too. Some of them were training with sword or bow and arrow. There were satyrs were playing a game. Couple of kids was doing exercise. I noticed all the campers were wearing a purple shirt. They all bow to Lupa as we pass them. Some of them were staring at us and making gossip to their friends. By seeing all of this I find myself wondering because none of this surprised me. Nero was still looking at the big boy with tools in his hand.

We were moving towards the big house. There was a girl standing near the gates of the big house. Girl wore a purple T-shirt and blue jeans. When she saw us she ran towards Lupa and asked "Did you find him?"

"No, Reyna" Lupa replied

After hearing that she had tears in her eyes. "Where he could be?" Then she noticed us "Who are these?"

"Two new campers Nero is a son of Mars and this is Percy…" Lupa tailed off "What is your last name?"

"I don't know" I said

"How come you don't know?" Reyna asked

"I don't remember anything but first thing first, what is this place and why you have bought us here" I asked furiously

"We will talk inside the headquarter" Lupa said and we all move towards the headquarter

There was an empty hall with a big U shape table in the middle. Fire was crackled in the middle of hall. There were several chairs surrounded in the U shape too. Several chairs were also placed in front of table. Lupa sat at the on the chair at U shape. Reyna sat at the one of the chair. The other wolves surrounded around Lupa.

When I and Nero began to pull chairs Reyna stopped us with commanding voice "That's a senior councilor's place not yours. Sit over there" she said by pointing at the couple of chair which were placed in front of table.

When we sat on the chair Lupa asked me "Who are you?"

"I don't know" I replied "And answer my question first. What is this place? Why you attacked us? What do you want with us?" I was furious at the fact that Lupa had tried to bite me and Nero. Nero's had was still bleeding.

"How come you don't know?" Reyna asked "Tell the truth. Who are you?"

"Have you ever heard something like amnesia?" Nero barked

"Calm down demigods" Lupa ordered then she looked at both of us "This is a Legion camp for demigods. The safest place for half-bloods. You are the children of Roman gods like Jupiter, Mars, Apollo, Mercury, Minerva, Neptune, Vulcan, etc"

"Are you kidding me?" Nero barked

"This is not a joke. They are all real and so were the monsters" Reyna said "The monster pick you smell and try to attack you or might kill you. So, here is the place where you can get your training so you learn how to survive."

Nero was silent for a long time then he looked at me, "You remember Percy, I was telling you few days back. That guy who attacked me had a one eye. Remember?"

"I don't remember anything Nero" I said "It's like I woke from the long sleep and this is the first day I saw. I don't even remember being your friend Nero"

Nero frowned and his face had an expression which I can't even describe it was so disgusting. Lupa thought of that then asked Nero "Do you anything about Percy?"

"I know that were together for two months and-"

"What about his old friends or parents?" Reyna asked

"I don't know but-"

"What is his last name?" Lupa asked

Nero's disgusting expression turned to a shock "I don't know"

"Hmm, It's a mist I think" Lupa said

"What?" I asked

"Somebody put a mist on you to change your memory that you know him. Mist can change memories" Lupa explained

"You mean somebody wipe my memory by using mist" I asked

"No, I mean somebody changed Nero's memory with mist" Lupa said "your case is different Percy"

"But, who could have done that?" Reyna asked eagerly "You found him exactly after Jason disappeared. He must have known something"

"I am not sure about that" Lupa said

"Who's Jason?" I asked

"My boyfriend and this camp's leader" Reyna replied "He disappeared last night"

"Look, I don't know anything about Jason seriously. To tell you the truth at this place I came for the first time. But this place is something weird. The area around me tells me that I am not supposed to be here. Where are we exactly?"

"San Francisco" Reyna said

"What?" I was so shocked with this that I kicked my chair around and stare around "We are not supposed to be in San Francisco. The monsters could attack us"

"Calm down, Coward" Reyna said "The camp is secure with magic no monster could get in unless someone invites them in"

"Hmm…" Lupa mumbled

"What?" I asked

"Nothing just a thought. Reyna is a second in command of this camp. She will tell you that where to stay." Lupa said "Take Nero to cabin Mars and Percy to cabin Mercury"

"You know who I am, don't you?" I asked Lupa

"From your certain behavior and the color of your T-shirt I have a guess. But I can't reveal it to you because of my oath on river Styx." Lupa said

"But it could be important Lupa" Reyna begged

But Lupa growled at Reyna and she backed away. "Take Percy and Nero for a camp tour and explain everything. We will see each other at dinner"

Reyna bowed and turned at both of us "Let's go"

We both bowed to Lupa and followed Reyna outside.

Reyna showed us around the camp. The camp looked little bit more disciplined to me. She showed us a cabin's where we will stay. There were lots of cabins but the 12 gods who have throne at a Olympus was arranged in U shape like the table at headquarters. Other god's cabins were put at the random putted after those. As the each cabin came Reyna explained us whose cabin is.

Reyna move towards the two big cabin which were in front but before she explained I delivered it "Zeus and Hera the king and queen of gods right"

She nodded but frowned "Jupiter and Juno. Usually we don't call gods with Greek name. You have to call them with Roman names"

"Why?" Nero asked

"Because Greeks where weakling and evil. But since they moved to Rome, the Greek gods faded. Now no one likes even remember it" Reyna said

I don't know but I didn't like it the way she called Greek an evil "I don't think so, they were immortal"

"Yes, but Roman gods were even more powerful than them so they simply faded. Now this is your last warning Percy. No more Greek names. This is a Legion camp we don't allow those who break our discipline."

I decided not to argue anymore. She showed us other cabins like Vulcan (Hephaestus), Minerva (Athena), Neptune (Poseidon), Venus (Aphrodite), Ceres (Demeter), Mars (Ares), Apollo, Mercury (Hermes). Every time I speak a she growled at me and I apologize. Apart from other cabins Neptune cabin looked more welcoming to me. But I can't decide who my godly parent is. Nero was sent in the Mars cabin. When Mercury cabin arrived he told me to go inside and told the dinner timing and said "Your training will start tomorrow and you better get back your memory Percy because we don't appreciate those who don't have brains or act like idiots"

Mercury cabin's senior counselor Kit showed me a place where I will be staying. And I silently cursed the person who put me into this misery.

When the dinner bell rang I followed the Mercury cabin. The dinner hall was huge. There were chairs everywhere and the enormous fire crackled in the center of the hall. Everybody was chattering around with each other. Some of them noticed me and asked questions about myself or who is my godly parent but they found it more surprised they I had an amnesia.

Lupa walked in and we bowed to her and set in chairs and the dead silence fell across the room. No one talked or moved. The chair had a desk board attached to it like we in the school. Lupa growled and a dish and cup appeared on the desk. After a few second food appeared and all the children started eating. There was a dead silence around the hall. No one was talking or moving except me and Nero. Nero waved at me but didn't say a thing. I did the same. I feel kind of weird here. I didn't feel like I belong here or someone can really say this as a home.

After the dinner Lupa said "We have two new demigods today" Then she ordered me and Nero to stand and she introduced us with the camp. I heard lot of comment on my amnesia. "You all have one hour and then go to bed if anyone will be outside their cabin they will die a painful death with the hand of hellhounds. You all are dismissed"

I was talking with Nero and he was telling about the things he learned today in the cabin Mars. Then I saw a Reyna coming towards us with her friends.

"So this is the guy you have been talking about" a big guy with a black hair said

"Yah" she said

"Hi, I am Percy" I said

He laughed out loud. "I guess I understand what you were saying Rey this guy is complete crazy"

"Give him some credit Dakota. He is new" a girl said like she was teasing him

"Hey what's your problem big guy? Who are you?" I asked

"I am Dakota son of Vulcan" he said

"You mean Hephaestus" I asked

He growled at me "Vulcan you idiot. Not a weakling like Greek god"

"I know but both are the same god just a name is different" I said

"You are wrong" another girl said "I am Gwendolyn Percy, daughter of Minerva. They are the same gods but have different personalities and Roman gods are more powerful then Greek gods that's why they faded"

Gwendolyn had gray eyes. When I saw them I remembered a girl's face with a gray eye and a blond hair. I tried to think about her but nothing came from my head. The picture of that girl in my head brought question in my head that who was she? I don't know how I know about her but I know she was so important to me. After I remembered her face I felt tingle in my hear that feeling surprised me even more. I was so frustrated that I almost jumped with that feeling.

"Are you Ok?" the other boy whose name was Bobby asked. He was son of Dion- Bacchus.

"Yah I am fine" I asked scratching my head "But Greek gods were immortal aren't they"

"Yes" Bobby replied "But immortal can fade"

The bell rang and all the students started to move towards their cabin. "Go to your cabin Percy you have only five minutes" Reyna ordered

I nodded and said good night to all and head toward the Mercury cabin remembering gray eyed girl's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cabin War

In the morning someone was shaking me. It was Kit. He was yelling at me "Hey you lazy kid get up it's time for your classes"

"OK" I said getting up

"You had your last free pass for tomorrow Percy. From today you have to follow rules." Kit said without mercy "Now go get ready in ten minutes and meet Reyna on Archery field"

After ten minutes I was at archery field. Reyna was already there "Good morning"

"Morning" I replied

"Let's get started then" she said

I quickly found how bad was with bow and arrow. Reyna growled at me "Man you are completely dumb"

"I guess I am not a child of Apollo" I said

"Of course not" she said frowning

Then the bell rang "It's time for your sword fighting lesson. Mercury and Mars cabin have together that lesson. Follow your cabin"

I followed everyone in the arena. I waved at Nero who waved at me. Mars cabin's kids were so bitter and arrogant. I don't know what to say but I didn't like them very much except Nero of course. Nero was telling me about his senior counselor. Jake. He and Kit take a charge of a lesson and fill each player in a pair of two for the Cabin War. One player from Mercury cabin and another from Mars cabin. I was a pair with Mars kid named Sarah. She gave me look that, _just wait punk until I crush you to the ground_.

Kit was asking me to take a look on a practice sword but I shown him my Riptide. He was amused with that. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know" I said

"Man you really sucks" he said and marched away

The team started fighting with each other. Most Mars kid easily beat Mercury kid. They were laughing madly by pointing them. Jake was laughing "Hey Kit, did your boys know anything other than stealing"

"Just wait till you fight with me Jake" Kit spat at him at this Jake just laughed

Next turn was mine. I and Sarah moved in the circle. We bowed at each other then she took out her blade. I took out my Pen and uncapped it. She growled at this. She attacked at me and I was waiting for it. It was all defense. There were some sound of _clang clang _and then I disarmed her. She was lying on the ground with a wide eye at me. I was standing at her feet pointing my sword at her throat.

The crowd around me went silent. Jake was staring at me like he wants to kill me. Kit declared as a winner and patted me on my back. The whole Mercury cabin cheered at this. There were muttering in the crowed.

"Newbie is strong" a girl said

"Yah no doubt. I wonder how he know that all without any training" a boy said

The matches continue and I started moving up in the rounds. I watched how Jake fought. He beat every kid without mercy. He didn't care other than his victory. I was helping a Nero who just got a good cut at his hand. I was so angry at Jake "Hey Jake this is just a practice not a real fight"

He simply laughed at this and grabbed me by my neck and said "If you want to fight in a real fight then you have to train like you are fighting in a real fight Percy."

"Yes but you could have killed him" I yelled at him

He laughed so hard and said "One thing you have to learn by now Percy about this camp. You have to prove your worth quickly here otherwise you will never survive here. Because there is no position for a weakling in this camp" He said pointing at Nero.

I was so furious at Jake. The final match was against me and Jake. Mercury cabin was cheering for me but they were uncertain about the fight with Jake. I was determined to settle the score for those who got hurt by Jake. There were several muttering in the crowd and suddenly I noticed Mars cabin circulated the news about me and Jake so entire cabin along with Lupa came to watch the final round.

"Wow that newbie made to the final round. He must be strong"

"You bet he is"

"I just wonder whose child he is"

"He had amnesia. He is even more confused that his godly parent is male or female"

There were muttering around. Jake was looking at me gleefully ready to tear me apart. We both bowed to each other and the starting horn buzzed we started to fight. Jake was a good fighter after all he is the son of Mars. I was holding my own. For once Jake caught me by surprise and sliced his golden sword at my chest but to his surprised I was completely unharmed I didn't even fill pain.

"What the hell is going on? How come you remain unharmed?" he asked

"I don't know maybe I am lucky" I said with glee but I knew after that I am invincible.

"Of course you are lucky" he growled

We started again he sliced again at me but I caught his sward by my hand and jumped and broke in half by my hands. The whole arena gasped at this. "Wow he is strong"

"Did you see that how he grabbed his sword?"

"Hey he is completely unharmed but how?"

"Maybe he swam in River Styx"

"Impossible"

There were muttering in the crowd and at last I punched Jake in the gut and crushed to the ground. Everybody was silent after that. Lupa declared me as a winner. Mercury cabin was cheering for me. They charged at me and hoisted me on their shoulder and cheering with a loud noise. But their cheering died immediately with a scream of girl.

Everybody turned at the direction of scream. I saw a girl was chased by eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts. It was a Laistrygonian. She was alone with a golden sword in her hand. She was fighting with that giant. I had a feeling that I have seen this monster somewhere.

The giant waved his hand two bronze balls appear in his hand. The balls were covered in fire. He grabbed both balls with his bare hands and throw at the girl. The girl dodged one of them but other one slammed on her shoulder and that force threw the girl in the nearest lake.

I ran to her and picked her up and pulled out from the lake. The giant was outside the camp border but he couldn't get in because of protection. Reyna and Bobby came towards her screaming her name

"Hazel" Reyna screamed

"Oh my god she is badly hurt" Bobby said

The truth was she was hurt. Her shoulder where a fire ball was hit was bleeding heavily. "Take her to infirmary" I said

Bobby nodded and he and Dakota picked her up and started moving towards the camp. I and Reyna focused on the monster. I yelled "Hey ugly"

I was standing in the lake. My body filled with the energy. I don't know how but I feel so strong. The other campers also drew their swords and surrounded the giant but soon after his other Laistrygonian friends came over. There were four of them. The one in the middle said "Ahh Perseus Jackson, Nice to meet you again. This time you can't escape me"

What did he call me? Perseus Jackson? Is that my real name? I don't know but somewhere in my brain it hit. Reyna was looking at me "You met this monster before"

"I don't know but he looks familiar to me" I said and she frowned

Reyna grabbed her bow and fired the arrow at the monster. That arrow didn't affect him much. The Laistrygonian were throwing balls around. Very few of them able to fight by dodging it. One of the balls past straight towards me but something happened and my hands moved quickly like l have been doing that for years. Water leaped up and turned the shape of shield. When the ball hit the shield the fire died and the balls hit the ground.

Reyna was stunned by this. "Oh gods, you are the child of Big Three"

I didn't paid attention to her and marched straight to the giant. I can able to control the water. In my brain somewhere clicked I am a son of Poseidon. I control the water and changed it to shape of arrows. It went straight through the giant and he began to dissolve to the ground. I had a sudden idea. I went back to lake and began concentrating the power over the water. Lake's water took a shape of a giant wave and with this sight everybody backed off to cover themselves. With the huge force I threw the wave towards all three Laistrygoanians. They tried to dodge it but the size of wave was way big to run away from. It hit straight to them. I used my water control powers to wrap the water around them and began to squeeze them. Soon all the giants began to dissolve. My body felt kind of heavy afterwards I guess that used most of my energy. And then I collapsed at the spot and darkness filled around my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Terra's Terror

I dreamed of myself with a grey eyed girl that I remembered. I suddenly got tensed at this sight. I thought maybe it will show my past. I saw I was sitting on the table with that girl. That place looked familiar to me. I don't know where it is but I had a feeling that I sat on that spot before. We both were watching the ocean from there. The grey eyed girl was trying not to laugh.

_You're laughing at me_, I complained.

_I am not,_ she said

_You are so not making this easy._

Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. _I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it._

And then she kissed me.

I felt my face was burning with a red color if you can imagine how to do it when you are dreaming. I was wondering what is going on? Is she my girlfriend? I looked at that girl she sure was beautiful and my heart did a little race when I saw her. I thought it could be possible. Maybe my memory is coming back bit by bit.

Then I saw a bunch of kids took both of us carried down to a lake and dumped both of us in the water. We both were laughing and holding hands. I felt like I know those kids but nothing came from my mind. Down the lake I formed a bubble and we both were in tight embrace.

After this I thought yes she is my girlfriend. Her eyes were grey with a blond hair. With the grey eyes I realized that she is a daughter of Athena. And suddenly I understood I have to find her. She can help me find my memory. I have to find her and I will.

Suddenly my dream shifted and I frowned that my previous dream about my girlfriend is over. I saw a huge giant sitting on the throne and eating a bunch of people. I shuddered at this. What the hell is going on? He looked at me as if he knew I am watching this.

"_Hello Persesus Jackson_"

"Who are you? And why are you hurting those people?" I snarled

He laughed at this. "_We want revenge Perseus Jackson. We will tear your precious Olympus by their roots. Don't think that we have forgotten about you and what you have done_"

"What do you mean? And what have I done?"

"Hah Hah" he laughed hard at this "_Foolish boy still don't understand. But don't worry your pathetic mind will understand this soon enough and Hera's plan will fail. When my mother wakes up you will be helpless and you Percy Jackson will be first to feel the wrath of the giants_"

"What plan?" I asked loudly and with a jolt I woke up in the infirmary and I saw bunch of eyes staring down at me.

A nurse rushed over me and gave me a glass of water. I still feel dizzy but as soon as I sipped water down my throat my body filled with energy. I saw Reyna, Dakota, Gwendolyn, Bobby, Jake and Kit were standing in front of my bed. I shifted on the bed on sitting position.

"Why were you screaming?" Gwendolyn asked

"Oh, come on Gwen, don't you get it he must have been scared of those monster" Jake said with a smirk

All of them stared at Jake with glare and he shut up. "Did you remember any of your past? Where have you learned to fight like that?" Reyna asked with a growl

I thought, man to help someone is also bad thing in this camp. "I told you I don't remember anything. I have nothing to do with your boyfriend's disappearance."

"Don't lie" Dakota said

"We saw you fight with Jake and it looks like you are invisible as well" Bobby said

"Your fighting skill is little bit different. It looks so old that no one in this camp knows about it. You call all the gods with a Greek name" Gwen said

"I don't remember anything. For the Greek name I can only say that my mind is filled only with Greek name" I snarled

"How did you survive without Legion Camp? You are a child of Big Three. Son of Neptune-"

"Poseidon" I said in between and she growled

"- Where did you get training?" Reyna said

"Can't a stupid mind of yours understand that I don't remember anything?" I bellowed

"You called me stupid you _Est stultus et temerarious puer ad venit huc_" Reyna said and the other there just laughed

I didn't understood what she said but she was definitely making fun of me. "What did you just said? Which language is that?"

"Pathetic" Dakota said

"That's Latin" other voice came

Everybody looked at the voice. It came from the end of the room where a girl who were stuck by fireball. She looked perfectly fine now "Hazel" Reyna cried and they all moved to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked

"I am fine" Hazel said and then she looked at me "Thank you"

"Sure" I replied "I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon"

"You mean Neptune right" Hazel asked looked puzzled

"Yah, I think" I said

"For the last time I am telling you no more Greek names otherwise I will crush you to the ground" Dakota said

"Hey, is that a way to behave with someone who saved your friends" Hazel chided

"He keep taking name of weaklings" Dakota said and Hazel ignored him

"By the way Percy I am Hazel daughter of Ceres" she said

"Ceres means Demeter right" I said

"Yah" she said frowning

"You see now" Dakota asked

"He will learn I am sure of it" Hazel said but Dakota just snorted

"Any news of Jason?" Reyna asked

"No nothing but I have heard murmurs from surrounding but none of make sense though but I understand one thing that Juno is responsible for whatever is happened to Jason" Hazel said

"What?" almost everyone in the room yelled

"It's a long story I will tell tonight after dinner in front of everyone and Lupa" Hazel said

"But where is Bill?" Kit asked "How come he is not with you? You both were gone to search for Jason"

Hazel looked down sadly with tear in her eyes but refused to meet anyone's eyes. Kit asked again "Where is my brother Hazel?"

Hazel lifted his chin and I saw she was crying. "I am sorry Kit. We both were completely unprepared for Cyclops attack. I somehow got away but Bill didn't make it out. He is gone. I am sorry"

Kit eyes filled with tears. Everyone's hands were on his shoulder comforting him. I got up from my bed and moved towards him and said "I am sorry Kit"

He nodded at me and said "He was a son of Mercury. He died a hero. He will be in Elysium"

"Man things gone very bad these days. Olympus is closed, Jason disappeared, Bill is gone and monsters started reforming immediately after we killed them. What is going on?" Bobby asked

"Lupa will have these answers" Gwen said

"Wait a sec, Olympus is closed, monsters reforms immediately. How can that be possible?" I asked aghast

"One month ago Olympus closed, like gods have imprisoned themselves" Dakota said "And the monsters you killed just outside the camp started reforming immediately."

"But it takes years to reform a monster" I said

"Yes but it has changed now" Hazel said "And I know who is doing that"

"Who is that?" I asked

"Later in front of Lupa" Hazel said

"Who is that you want to stop?" Reyna asked me

"What?" I asked suddenly remembering a giant in my dream

"You were screaming in when you were sleeping that _I will stop you_" Reyna said

"I had a dream about one giant. He said he will tear down the Olympus by their roots. He said I will be his first target" I said

"So those murmurs are true after all" Hazel said

"What murmurs?" I asked

"We are in big trouble and it looks like you have something that will prove that whatever I heard is true" Hazel said

"What have you heard?" Dakota asked

But before she can explain dinner bell rang and she said "It's time that I will reveal the truth to Lupa and campers" and we all moved towards the dinner hall.

Along the way to the dinner hall I noticed campers staring at me. There were muttering among the campers about me. Like Son of Neptune and Neptune broke oath like Jupiter blah blah blah. The girls among the campers were staring at me gossiping as I passed and giggling. I feel kind of weird that being a Son of Pose- sorry Neptune is that great. It's like you suddenly became an interesting topic that everyone want to discuss. Inside the dinner hall Hazel talked with Lupa and she gave her permission to explain about her story to campers. When all the campers completed their dinner Lupa growled and everyone gather around the fire.

"Everyone Hazel has returned from her quest to find Jason. Unfortunately she could not find Jason but she didn't come back empty handed. She has found the new lead by which we can find Jason and solve the newly raised problem" Lupa said to campers

The crowd starting chattering around someone yelled "What is the lead and what is the new problem?"

"Hazel if you explain" Lupa said

"Thank you Lupa" she said and came forward to address the crowd

"I have gone for searching Jason around the San Francisco. As I and Bill traveled through we both noticed unusual behavior of monsters that they started reforming immediately and that process is also increasing. I have fought many monsters like Cyclops and even an Earthborn. I have heard murmurs and from my dreams I have concluded that Jason was taken by Juno for a secret mission"

Chaos broke out around the campers "What is the mission?" Reyna asked

"No one knows. I have met a wind gods and river gods along the way no one is willing to talk about it. Some of the minor gods are sided by the evil which risen on the day of Winter Solstice at the Wolf House"

"What evil?" Dakota asked

"Porphyrion the king of giants has came back to life at that day" Hazel said

"What? It's impossible" Gwen said "This can't be happening. Another war! This is too soon for that. Titan war just ended four months ago"

"I know that Gwen but it is true. All the stuff monsters rising quickly is done by Terra" Hazel said

Crowd shocked. "Holy cow" someone muttered

"Not another war" someone yelled

"Who is Terra?" I asked

"Goddess of Earth" Hazel said

"You mean Gaea right" I asked

There were several glared at this "Yes that's her Greek name" she said

"It is true and Terra is rising so that means the next Great Prophecy has started" Lupa said and horrid shiver passed through crowd.

"Yes, Juno has kidnapped Jason for his work." Hazel said

"What work?" Bobby asked

"No one knows everyone says they can't talk about it. Even the gods. But I got something about it that He has taken as an _exchange of leaders to bridge the gap._" Hazel said

"What does that mean?" Reyna asked

"I don't know" Hazel said and looked over Lupa

"I can't talk about it Hazel I have taken oath on River Styx. I can't say anything about it. I understand all of it now. But Juno's plan is risky. It could end in the bloodshed" Lupa said

"But it could tell us that where Jason is?" Reyna begged

"I will speak no more of it Reyna. But I can give you a clue how to find Jason" Lupa said

"What is the clue?" Reyna asked eagerly

"Percy is the key to find Jason" Lupa said

All the campers looked at me. I was in shock. What the hell is going on? I don't remember anything. "How can I be a clue? I have never met Jason" I asked aloud

"I can tell you no more" Lupa said

"Where is he?" Reyna asked me furiously

"You know I don't remember anything" I said

"You are lying" Reyna yelled and grab the nearest sword and charged at me. "Where is he? Tell me"

I stopped her with my hand around her and tossed at the other side and yelled "I told you I don't know anything"

She got up and glared me ready to charge. I uncapped my Riptide and ready to stop her. Lupa growled at us "Back off both of you"

At this I backed up and capped my sword. Reyna was taken away by Gwen and Dakota. She was crying. I feel very bad for her. Man how gods are messing with us. What is the gap that needed to be filled I asked mentally. She was definitely in love with Jason the son of Jupiter. I wish my love is also searching for me as Reyna does for Jason.

"Percy can you tell us about your dream" Hazel said

I blushed at this that she was asking about the dream of my girlfriend. But later I realized that she was asking for the dream of giant. I described my dream of giant to everyone. The muttering passed around the crowd.

"I just don't understand. Why am I so important? What did I do in the past? That giant said I will first to feel Giant's wrath. What does that mean?" I asked and looked at Lupa

"It could only mean that your are among the seven demigods of the great prophecy" Lupa said

"What is the great prophecy?" someone yelled

"_Seven Half-Blood shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_-" Lupa said but stopped at my voice

"_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death_" I completed the prophecy

Everyone looked at me. "Hmm... interesting so they knows" Lupa said

"Who knows? And how did you know that prophecy?" Gwen asked

"And you spoke it in Ancient Greek" Hazel said

"I don't know but I know that Prophecy" I said not knowing that it is a good sign or bad

Everyone turned to Lupa who said "I can't tell you" and everybody groaned

"You could be a demigod among the seven" Hazel said "Because I have heard murmurs about you as well"

"What about me?" I asked

"The murmurs were that the _lost hero with no memory_" Hazel said

"I suits perfectly on him" Dakota said

"It means it's time for Percy to go on quest" Lupa said

"I agree. It's the only way I will know what is going on and how will I retrieve my memory back" I said

"Then it's time for you to consort to oracle" Lupa said and gestured the nearest door and I followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Quest to Save Seventh Demigod

Once I was inside everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. I searched for the switch but nothing was there. So I kept heading straight. I saw a small source of light came from the side end of the corridor. I entered the room and saw a 25-30 years old lady was sitting there. When she saw me she smiled. I thought what an awful people there oracle was like completely imprisoned in this room. Oracle should live in a nice place maybe _a cave. _I don't know maybe I am freaking out because of all the talk.

"Approach seeker" she said

I stood in front of her and asked "What is my destiny?"

And all of a sudden like someone dubbed her from back she sat straight. Her eyes were filled with green lightings. I back off. She was breathing hard now. The green smoke was emerging from her mouth. And as she spoke I felt like a three person speaking in union.

_You shall approach to the cave in east_

_ To face the monster who is having feast_

_ End of time shows you trail_

_ Foes must combine force to prevail_

_ Death is the clue of a hero who is lost_

_ And seventh shall be freed at any cost_

Then the smoke died and she was back to herself. She said "I assume you remember the prophecy"

"Yes" I said

"Then go hero. They are waiting for you" she said

I back off one step and bowed to her. When I looked up the expression of surprise was on her face like I was a first one to do this. But I didn't wait for explanation and left the room.

I told them prophecy. There were muttering among the crowd. Most of them didn't trust the prophecy. "This is a dangerous quest and it appears there will be death too" Lupa said

"How death can be the clue of Jason or Percy" Dakota said. It was clear that _lost hero_ could be two people either Jason or Percy.

"Well then I am going because it is the only way I will retrieve my memory" I said

"I want to find Jason and prophecy tells that this is the best chance I have got" Reyna said and I nodded

"Then we just need another camper. I will take a child of Mars" I said. I looked at Mars cabin and asked "Which of you will come with me?"

They all looked at Jake. Jake said "I am not going anywhere with you"

"Why? Don't you want to find Jason?" Reyna asked "You are the best warrior we have Jake"

"Yes, but I will never combine force with my enemy" Jake barked It reminded me the line of prophecy _Foes must combine force to prevail._

"Or you are afraid to die" one of the member of Mercury cabin said with glee but at the Jake glared at him

"You know prophecy has double meanings" I said

"I am not going anywhere with you" Jake barked

Then suddenly Nero got up. "I will go with you Percy"

I smiled somehow it didn't bother me because secretly I was hoping someone else should come other than Jake. But I said "No, Nero this is dangerous. You could die. None of us know who will come back alive"

"Oh come on Percy. I have been tricked by Juno that I know you" Nero said "She manipulated my memory. This is the best chance I will get to know the real Percy Jackson and I want to help you too Percy"

"Thanks man" I said

"Then it settled Percy, Reyna and Nero will leave tomorrow morning" Lupa announced

Nero asked "I just don't understand certain things. What is _end of time_? And how can it show us trail?"

"You must understand something about prophecy Nero that truth is not always clear until the event pass" Lupa explained

"And what could be the _seventh_ that we need to release at any cost" Reyna asked

"I have certain guess that it could be a seventh demigod in the Great Prophecy. And if it is true then you must save him or her otherwise world will fall and ruled by the giants" Lupa said

"Well, if it is so then we will save the seventh demigod" I said and Lupa dismissed us.

Percy went to the cabin Neptune to pack his stuff. He got ambrosia and nectar from the infirmary and he packed some food as well. To retrieve his memory wasn't the only reason he agreed to go on this quest. Percy needs to find his girlfriend too. If somehow he didn't get his memory back then at least she can help him remember about his past. Percy didn't know how he knew she can help but he had this feeling since he saw her in a dream. Lupa ordered three of them to rest so they can ready for tomorrow. He fell asleep immediately he got down on the bed.

And again it wasn't a dreamless sleep either. He was in cave which was beside a sea. I looked outside the cave area looked familiar to me. It was dark in the cave. I couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a noise of ground rumbling. There was a loud roar like someone woke the sleeping lion. At this roar every stone of the ground rumbled. There was a light of spark like electricity. Still I was unable to see anything.

Suddenly a monster erupts from the water just outside the entrance of the cave. I can tell that was monster was a female. When I looked on her face my face went chalk white. Think the most disgusting female face you can think of. She had four eyes and six long necks equipped with grisly heads. Each head contained three rows of teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacles-like legs and a cat's tail. Six heads were ringing at her waist. I was too shocked with her awful body that didn't notice that she was carrying a girl. When I saw girl I almost roared but my sound didn't work. She was the same girl who has a grey eye and that I remember that she is my girlfriend.

She was unconscious though. She was wearing black jacket and jeans. Her hair was messed up and cloths were dropping wet since monster carried her through water. She stood at the entrance of cave.

"Master, I have done as you asked" the monster said to the blackness inside cave.

"Good. Very good indeed" a harsh voice came from the darkness.

"Can I eat her now? Her blood looks tasty to me" she said

"Hah-hah" the voice from the darkness laughed "Your blood thirst is good but not now. She will be good bait when Perseus Jackson comes here with other two demigods"

"As you wish Master" she said

"Now put the girl on the ground" the voice said

She did so and suddenly there was a sound of leg tapping like someone just crashed on the ground. After that a sand grew thicker and thicker around the girl and her both hands and legs were tied with the ground. And the monster that carried her to the cave vanished beneath the sea.

"You see Perseus Jackson, now I have your girl. I know you will come for her. Don't worry I will not kill her now. I will keep her alive until you come with your friends here. I will love to see the tears on your eyes when I turn your girlfriend and friends into meal" and with that blood shot from the darkness with the noise that someone just bite someone's head. And he tossed the one of the body part of the human body near the girl.

I woke with the start and yelled "Annabeth"

I was exhausted. My face has an expression of terror. I was half crying. I just found out that my best hope of getting my memory back and getting know the girl who I loved is been captured by a monster who loves to eat human. I don't know how I knew but I was so horrified with this dream that I remember her name. My girlfriend's name was Annabeth. And I was determined to do anything to save her. I tried to think where that cave could be but nothing came from mind. I decided I will tell Nero and Reyna maybe they can figure it out and I fell asleep thinking about my girlfriend.


End file.
